


Just A Leg Up

by Anon4Us



Series: Stories For An Golden Lion [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hunk is The Head now, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: In the middle of the night, Hunk lets down shields he didn't mean to let down.





	1. Just a Leg Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of sabertoothwalrus's Black Paladin Hunk Art  on tumblr
> 
> Really REALLY like the idea and had to get something down or self I would have pop.

Shiro was gone.

Hunk still couldn’t believe it, couldn’t grasp it.

One day, their leader, their friend, their fellow Paladins was there. He had on that strong smile and held out a gentle hand stood by their side.

Now, he was gone.

Keith hadn’t said anything when they all came together again. Said that Shiro wanted him to lead, that as if Shiro knew something that no one else knew. That he was going somewhere that they couldn't follow.

That was fine, really. If Shiro thought Keith was the best choice, Hunk wouldn't question him. Keith was the best pilot of out of them, would be a good fit for Black until they got Shiro back. He was strong, brave, could fight.

But it was as Allura said, the Lions choose their pilot.

Black wouldn’t open up.

Keith shouted, cried, begged, pleaded with the giant metal being. He kicked, punch, hit the shield with his bayard,

The shield wouldn’t go down.

Within days of coming together again, everyone fall away from each other. Pidge busy herself with upgrading Green's systems. She was also working on parts of the Castle that Coran and Allura hadn’t gotten to yet.

The two Alteans were busy with finding places no in Galra’s control or that needed their help. If not, it was endless training situations. They were down one Paladin and they couldn’t loses anymore else. Allura seem to have made it her personal mission to make them stay on top of their game.

Hunk was still sore from trying to handle level four Gladiator.

Than there was Lance...

Both of them kept bounding around everyone, keeping their new found family's spirts up. It wasn’t like they weren’t hurt, Hunk knew that they were. It just Shiro wouldn’t want them to wallow in pity, in their sorrow. The one thing he would want them to do was get back into the game and fight their hardest.

But it’s hard when you cannot muster the will.

The first couple days, Hunk had wish he could be like Lance, how he had a smile on and tried to bring back the laughter.

Which was pretty hard. 

Soon enough with the passage of time, Lance was drained of that hope. The Blue Paladin soon kept to himself with cleaning up, helping fix things, no longer smiling.

Hunk felt that he was the only one left in a sinking ship, that he was the only one keeping them afloat. But even he felt the cloud of depression like everyone else.

He just needed to continue to help, to push and get everyone going again.

Not that it was working.

Now, he stood in the middle of the hanger, everyone else gone to bed, staring at the empty eyes of Black Lion.

“I know Allura said that you guys pick your pilot, that you belong with Shiro. I just have to ask…could you just maybe listen to him one more time,” plead Hunk. He could feel the tears he had been holding back start to emerges.

He already cried but wasn't his fault he was an emotional guy.

This was pointless, but it made him feel better.

“Shiro asked Keith to lead us now, that he wanted him to be the Black Paladin. Couldn’t you respect him for that? I mean, we need to form Voltron, to help the whole of the universe, to get Shiro back. It would only been for a short while…”

“I shouldn’t even be talking to you but everything is falling apart. We don’t have a leader anymore and it’s taking everything I have to hold it together. I know everyone is the same, that they only going through the motions. Keith is feeling like you blame him, for losing Shiro but I know that isn’t it. He's a good guy and would be a great pilot for you.”

“But he won’t listen to me, no one does half the time but I want to help. We need to give off our asses and get moving. That’s really what Shiro wants and we cannot let him or the whole of the universe down.”

Walking up to the shield, Hunk laid his hands on it, feeling the warmth of the energy under his fingers.

“We’re the Paladins of Voltron, the guardians of the universe and we need you. If you could just let-“

Without finishing his sentence, the shield fell down.

Along with Hunk, hitting the ground hard.


	2. Joined at the Hip

Lance by all means, wasn’t typically a heavy sleeper.

He only tends to sleep through choice sounds.

Alarms did nothing for him. He could have three alarm clocks and he still would be snoozing in his nice warm bed. Mami would come in and dump cold water to get him up for school once. Couldn't blame her. His alarm blared through the house and it woke everyone else up.

But a text with the soft chiming from his phone on his night stand, Lance would spring straight up to answer it.

So, the alarm test, he snooze away.

But when his helmet chime in for someone trying to get a hold of him, Lance moaned awake.

“What’s the quiznak…” he mumbled, wrapping the blankets around as he crawled out. God, who in their right might was awake now? Why couldn’t they wait until he gotten his full amount of beauty sleep? Well, no need to question as he put the helmet on, struggling to get himself cozy in the warmth of his bedding.

“Helloooo.”

_“L-L-L-Lance?”_

All the sleep in his body vanish the second he could make out the voice.

“Hunk? Buddy? What’s up?”

_“Lance..sorry for waking you up but-“_

“It’s no issue but what’s with calling me on the comm-line? Why not knock on my door? You know it’s always open to ya.”

This wasn’t good. Lance could hear the tense tones, could even see Hunk’s stress and anxiety over whatever was going on. Maybe the events had finally gotten to him? That he finally broke down under the weight of emotions everyone was giving off? God! He should notice it sooner. What kind of best friend that let his buddy get like that?!

_“Could you come to the hanger, please?”_

“Sure, which one? Blue or Yellow?”

_“….Black…”_

“What? Why-“

_“Please Lance, could just come and not really ask why yet…I…I just need someone else here right now.”_

Who was he to refuse a request like that?

Ditching the blanket for his robe and lion slippers, Lance made his way through the dark, quiet halls. It was freaky to by himself going to the hangers like this. It was moments like this he had flashbacks to the Crystal Venom event. those moments of haunting that plague them. The fear of the air lock and being trap in the cyrochambers was not going to fade from Lance’s memories.

This would be the moment in the slasher film that the killer would come behind him and than-

Lance panic for only a moment as he whipped his head around to see the hallway was still empty. Letting out a breath, he quickly up the pace to the center hanger.

Nothing’s there, nothing’s there, nothing’s there

Lance couldn’t slam his hand on the panel fast enough.

There sat Hunk in the middle of the hanger, flat on his ass and seem to focus more on the beast machine in front of them. Black Lion stood there as some unmovable statue. He had the appearance of something that should be worship in some kind of temple or church.

Hell, the Castle could be a temple! Couldn’t it? Their Lions were the stuff of legends after all. He knew he already was.

“Hunk buddy, what are you doing up?” Lance asked.

No respond

Frowning, Lance strolled up to behind Hunk, “Not that I can blame you, hard to figure out when night and day happens when you’re surrounded by space 24/7 but you need to sleep like the rest of us,” he said, “So just tell me about what you need to blab about so I get back to my beauty rest.”

Hunk sat there, staring up at Black.

Ok, this was getting ridiculous.

“Hunk, I can’t help if you don’t speak up,” said Lance, placing a hand of comfort on his best friend’s shoulder.

“….”

Ah progress!

“Huh? I can’t hear you,” Lance said, leaning down to pick up what Hunk was trying to say.

“….the shield’s down…”

He blinked a moment before looking up at Black.

What do you know? Hunk was right. The shields for Black had dropped, the first time since he had last seen the big lug. Keith basically had Red drag Black from wherever they were back. It was the same shield that was around Blue, same shield that was up when Blue was being taken from him. It was a shield that would stand up against the test of time until the Lion would come across their chosen pilot.

……..WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!

That's when it dawn on him.

Lance must look like a fish out of water, his mouth open and moving without nothing coming out. What could he say? Keith wasn’t here. Shiro wasn’t hell here, no one but him and Hunk and he wasn’t anywhere near Black.

Why couldn’t his brain process this?

No, he had to, he just for the love of Voltron needed to push through the block that Black wanted Hunk. Who wouldn't want Hunk!? Hunk was a great guy!

“Hey Big Guy, do you want to get everyone or-“

“Can you stay with me?”

Who was he to refuse such a simple request? If Lance had a hard time with this information, he could only image the shock and the panic Hunk had. Not healthy at all. If Hunk only wanted his company, who was he to refuse it?

So, Lance slid down and sat down next to his best buddy. Neither of them saying anything as they stared up at the large metal beast.

And they stay that way until Coran found them in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I decided to expand on this~ Go me? Review if you want more.


End file.
